


Politics and Porn

by pipisafoat



Category: In Plain Sight, West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipisafoat/pseuds/pipisafoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has a long-lost twin. Brandi accidentally sets him up with Mary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Politics and Porn

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted in the Mary_Marshall [Communiversary CommentFic party](http://community.livejournal.com/mary_marshall/359654.html) by vegawriters: TWW Crossover: Mary/Will Bailey: I hate politics.
> 
> Original notes: I'm sure this piece is hella not canon-compliant for either show, but I'm too caught up in writing to do that silly research thing. or, apparently, think very hard about it. making up people's pasts, ahoy! (okay totally thought i'd just typed pants. nice.) **spoilers** about season 3 shannon family drama. (also, i have invented a restaurant that is upscale and in albuquerque, because i am too lazy for even decent google skills tonight.) (oh. and timeline manipulations.) (these author notes are getting ridiculously long. ENJOY THE STORY AND DON'T THINK TOO HARD ABOUT IT, basically.) SMUTSMUTSMUTSMUTSMUT.

"So it turns out Peter has this long-lost twin who's been working in the White House! He's pretty cool. Isn't it funny that he's discovering this other sibling just as we're getting to know Scott?"

Mary looked up and stared at Brandi. "Yeah. Great. Squish, that's really more ironic than funny."

"Whatever. So, do you, like, want to meet him?"

"Meet Peter's twin?"

"Please?" Brandi turned on her best puppy eyes. "Only ... Peter and I were hoping we could go out tonight, like as a couple, but we can't leave Will behind, and we don't want him to feel like a third wheel, and ... Peter said he'll pay for your dinner and whatever else we might do." She saw her sister wavering and added, "We're going to Yanni's."

Mary sighed. "Okay. I'm in. He'd better not be horrendously ugly, though."

"Oh, no, he's an identical twin!"

_Great._

* * *

"So, Will," she said when dinner had turned into dessert and snogging for Peter and Brandi, "my sister never got around to telling me what it is you do for a living."

He shrugged. "I'm not really sure. I mean, I was a campaign manager, then a speech writer, then another campaign manager, then a glorified speech writer..."

"Campaign, like..."

"Most recently, the Vice President's campaign for President?" He looked at her a little oddly.

Mary snorted indelicately. "I hate politics. No, I hate the politicians. Want to shoot them all in the kneecap."

Will flinched. "So, uh, you ... like sports? Music? Anything?"

* * *

Somehow, Brandi and Peter had managed to invite Will to Mary's house so they could run off and be together. Mary had just rolled her eyes, told the man to go with her, and pulled out the beer when they got there.

"Oh, are you an alcoholic, too?" she asked when he refused. "Thought you were drinking wine at dinner."

"Yeah, no, just an extreme lightweight. And an extremely suggestible drunk." He paused for a second, then shook his head. "And quite possibly already tipsy."

She thrust the beer at him again. "Suck it up and drink. It's not like I'm going to jump you. That's like, borderline incest or something. I don't know."

"No. No. That's not incest. Or it might be, in the future, but it isn't now. I don't really know. But it wouldn't be." He took a swig from the beer and wrinkled his nose. "Then again, I'm not a lawyer."

"Jesus, you're as bad as my partner," Mary replied, giving him an almost fond look as she joined him on the sofa and clicked on the television.

* * *

He was way too cute when he was drunk, Mary decided. Maybe that was why Peter had to quit. Too hilariously adorable.

"You know who you remind me of?" he asked, setting down his empty bottle in their growing stack.

"Brandi? God, I hope not."

Will laughed, a move that brought his entire upper body off the couch and then dropped it right back down. He rolled his head along the back of the couch until he could look straight at her. "No. No. Well, maybe a little bit, but only because you're both blond girls. No, you remind me of Kate."

"Kate. Kate. Kaaaaaate." Mary rolled the name around in her mouth, then washed it down with beer. "That's a ... that's a good name. I could be a Kate."

"You could be Kate." Will suddenly turned his whole body to face her. "I mean it. You look exactly like her. I thought it was a joke at first, at the restaurant? But you don't, you don't talk like her. I mean, you sound like her. You're dangerous like her. You're hot like her. But you don't ... you aren't the same person. But you could be. If you had a different past."

She snorted. "I could be a lot of things if I had a different past."

He paused and thought about that for a minute. "Yeah. I guess we all could. Look at Peter."

Mary actually turned and looked towards the door, and Will nearly fell off the couch laughing. "I mean metaphorically," he said. "He's off fucking his..."

"Yeah," she scoffed. "They're off fucking, leaving two total strangers to get wasted and..." She waved a hand expressively. "Whatever."

Will grunted. "That thing, with your hand. Kate does that whenever she's in public, talking about--"

Mary grinned. "Sex?" she offered.

"Yeah. That." His ears turned red again.

"She do that often?"

He jumped. "What, have sex? No. I mean, yes. I mean..."

It was her turn to nearly fall off the couch laughing. "Well, that too, but I meant talk about sex in public often. With you. Without saying the words."

The blush spread over his entire face. "Uh..."

"See, there's another way we're different. I've had phone sex in public before." Mary stopped, blinked. "Well, I pretended to have lesbian phone sex in order to get some information I needed from someone. And I happened to be in public. The point is, I don't bother with euphemisms or silly hand-waving. I just talk about fucking."

Will stared at her, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Oh, come on, don't be a prude, it's not like I grabbed my partner, threw him over the hood of my car, and had my way with him in the hotel parking lot."

"Unhhh," he answered.

A slow smile spread across Mary's face. "Let me guess a couple things. You're sleeping with Kate."

"Um."

"There's really no point in denying it, Will. Who am I going to tell? And if it's a professional relationship, well, you already know I don't follow politics, so I don't have a clue who she is, or really who you are - I don't even know your last name, though I assume it isn't Alpert - and I don't give a fuck who either of you sleep with. Just say yes."

He nodded silently instead.

"Okay, good enough. So I'm guessing that at this point, despite your abysmal beer count, you're drunk enough that everything I say, you're hearing her say."

"Oh, God, yes."

She grinned. "Does she talk dirty to you?"

"N-no. Not so much, no."

"But you're liking it."

"Mmm." Will's eyes drifted shut, and his hand slid almost casually over his crotch. "Mmhmm."

"You wish she'd talk to you like this?" She smirked at his nod. "In public, teasing you, or at home, before she fucks you?"

He groaned. "God, both. Either. Both."

Mary slid closer to him, not touching, but close enough to talk directly into his ear. "Tell me where you go with her in public."

"Places," he answered. "Like, work places. And, and, uh, sometimes we go out. Like we're colleagues. But out, together."

"Where?"

"Restaurants. White House events."

"You dance at any of these events?"

His hand inched toward his crotch again, and Mary nudged it with the back of her hand. "Yeah. We did once."

When he openly touched himself through his pants, Mary smiled to herself and upped the ante. "So we're dancing at one of these events," she breathed into his ear. "Tell me what I'm wearing."

"Unnnh. Silk. Grey. Halter. Dips real low in the back, low enough that I want to follow you around all night and fight off everyone else who wants to dance with you."

"And you're wearing a tux?"

"You tied my bowtie for me, in my office, and I stole a kiss," he answered.

"You always do," Mary guessed.

"I always try."

She blew into his ear, reveled in his shudder. "This time, I let you. Now, are we dancing?"

"Foxtrot." His eyes opened, his head turned towards Mary, and he laughed self-conciously. "I don't know how to foxtrot."

She kissed his cheek. "I'm teaching you."

"Okay." He let his eyes close again. "I'm a fast learner, with the right incentive."

Mary smirked. "Of course you are. And I'm whispering in your ear as we dance."

"Incentive," he repeated. "God, yes."

"You ever dance naked, Will?" she asked, nudging his head back to where she could whisper straight into his ear.

"Never with a woman," he answered.

Mary pressed a kiss to his neck, soft and fleeting. "If you get this well enough, I'll dance with you again tonight, when we get home."

"My apartment."

She paused. "This time."

Will smiled. "Okay, Kate."

Mary grinned and pulled him to his feet. "C'mon. Enough foxtrot. Let's just dance like we're two people with no visiting dignitaries to impress."

He opened his eyes and returned her grin. "Are we doing this, Mary?" he asked softly.

"Your call."

He hesitated, then nodded decisively. "Talk dirty to me, Kate."

"Dance with me." She stroked a hand down his chest slowly, then back up, winding her arms behind his neck.

"I hardly think SportsCenter is the right background music for this." His hands settled anxiously on her hips, then slowly relaxed and slid to the small of her back. "Tell me you have a radio in this place."

Mary reached back and hit the power button on the tv with her toes. "Tell me you can sing, or at least hum."

"Hum, I can hum."

"Then stop talking and do it," she answered, pleased at the momentary flash of desire in his eyes as he complied.

"You in your tuxedo, and me in my dress," she murmured into his ear a couple moments later. "Maybe I'll revise that naked dancing for later. Maybe I want you wearing the bowtie and nothing else."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Anything."

"Maybe I'll make you keep on your underwear, too. Just to start with. Let you really appreciate me before you get distracted by your own needs."

"Yesssss," he hissed. "I want you first, I always want you first."

Mary slipped some fingers down the back of his neck. "You are quite the gentleman."

"I aim to please."

"I aim to be pleased. By you." She rewarded the shudder that flowed through him by kissing him behind the ear. "After we dance, you make sure I get mine."

"How do you want it?" he asked hesitantly, sliding a hand up her back and into her hair.

"I want it good," she answered. "The specifics are yours to decide." The disappointment was palpable, and she mouthed his neck in reply. "Your fingers inside me. Your mouth on me, tongue inside me. Mouth and tongue. Mmm, mouth and vibrator."

"Shit, Kate...." he moaned, fisting her hair and bringing her mouth to his.

She sucked hard on the tongue he thrust into her mouth and was rewarded by the hand still on her back pulling her tightly against him. "You like that, Will?" she breathed into his ear. "You want to fuck me with a vibrator, get me all stretched out for your cock?"

He bucked against her and moaned desperately. "Yes, yes, oh God, yes." His eyes focused on her with a great effort. "Bed. Condom. _More._ "

"Sure," Mary agreed, biting gently at his earlobe. "This way." She took his hand and pulled him into her bedroom, not surprised when he pressed up against her as they tried to walk.

"Off," he insisted, tugging at her shirt. She hesitated, suddenly aware of the differences she and the person she was pretending to be were bound to have. "Kate," he whined.

"Off," she agreed. "Yours, too." As his shirt was passing over his head, she spun around and opened the drawer on the bedside table, pulling out the condoms. Will molded himself to her from behind, cupping her breasts and pulling down both their pants.

"Bed," he husked. "Want you."

"Yeah?" she asked over her shoulder, passing him a condom. "How, exactly, do you want me? On my back with my ankles over your shoulders? On top of you?"

"Like this," he gasped, thrusting into her, pants still around their ankles. "Just like this."

She braced herself on the nightstand and pushed back against him. "I still want mine first," she demanded, grabbing one of his hands and sliding it between her thighs. "You promised."

"Yeah. Yeah." Fingers slid over her clit, down to feel himself moving in and out of her. "Oh God, yes."

"Will," she groaned, "come on, come on, quit playing around, come on...."

"Oh God, Kate..." The moment her orgasm started, he spun them and laid her belly-down on the bed, thrusting faster and harder. "Kate, Kate, Kate..."

Mary reached back and dug her fingers into his thigh. "Fuck me, Will," she encouraged him. "Come on, want to feel you come in me...."

He groaned desperately and folded himself flat against her back as his pleasure bucked jaggedly through his hips. "OhgodKate, love you, love you, oh god!"

It was several long moments before Mary could maneuver out from under him and pull him up onto the bed. She took care of the condom, cleaned them both, and joined him on top of the covers, unsurprised when his hand snuck over and slid into hers.

"Come here," she whispered, tugging on his hand, and he curled into her arms willingly. "You okay?"

"Mmhmm," he managed. "Intense. Good." His eyes slid shut, and Mary let him wander fingers freely over her body, ran her own fingers through his hair as he drifted back into his head. He finally stretched and resettled against her, nearly purring.

"God, you're adorable," Mary said, almost without noticing.

Will opened his eyes and looked up at her, smiling sadly. "That's what Kate tells me."

She smiled back at him, tapped him on the nose, feeling oddly relaxed around him. "Well, she's right, then."

He sighed and propped up on one elbow. "What am I going to tell her?"

"I don't know," Mary answered. "I wish I did. I don't know how to explain something like this."

"I don't do this," he said forlornly. "I don't leave town and sleep with random women."

She shrugged. "I don't know that I'd call this exactly random. Whatever you say about this, though, you should probably tell her you love her."

He nodded. "Yeah. I guess it's past time for that."

Mary sighed and pulled him back down against her. "I still hate politics," she offered.


End file.
